The Last Time
by Orca731
Summary: A story about Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon, and their unlikely romance. Not sure how long. Other couples include James/Lily and Remus/Dorcas.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Time**

**Disclaimer:**Obviously, I don't own this... Aw, man!

**A/N:** Right, so this is my first story EVER. And after reading the two reviews I got,[:)] I decided to edit this chapter a bit. I have the second chapter written, but I need to type it up. I'll get it up soon. Anyways, enjoy!

The first time he saw her, she was in the library. Sirius had entered a library, for the first time in history and his six years at Hogwarts. "Moooooooooooooooooonyyyyyyyyyyy!" "Where are yooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu? Yoooooooouuuuuuu can't hide foreeeeeeeeeeeeeveeeeeeeeeer. I want chocooolaaaate!" he repeated this chant, many times, searching among thedusty shelves of the Hogwarts library. He had been searching for Moony, because he wanted chocolate and Moony had hidden his chocolate stash in a different location. "How rude." Sirius sniffed as he thought about his lost love, chocolate.

All of a sudden a voice came out of seemingly nothing, "Shut up, you fool! I've been listening to your whining for fifteen minutes! Some of us are trying to study! He's over there!" exclaimed a girl whose book he had just knocked over. Oops.

"Sorry." He picked up her book and handed it to her. He took a good look at the girl. She was, in a word, gorgeoushotsexy. Her skin, was a tan-golden color, her hair was a mixture of jet black curls and waves, and she had chocolate-brown eyes, like the confection he had been craving, with long, black eyelashes, a medium sized button nose, and plump lips of which the upper was nude colored, and the bottom was a pink-peach. She was easily the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and he hadn't even seen her curves yet!

"I could definitely make it up to you darling, you know, in a cozy little broom closet?" He quipped with a wink, a smirk, and a wiggle of his eyebrows. To his surprise the girl rolled her eyes and muttered "Arrogant airheaded moron."

Then said to him" Shove off Black! Yes, you can do me a favor. Find your friend and leave!" "Yes m'dear, I could certainly do you that favor, but where's the fun in that? Maybe, you could come up with a more appetizing favor?" giving her a smoldering look.

She looked at him like she might be considering it or possibly, but improbably, considering which mental asylum to put him in. She, then, laughed and said "With you Black? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" then turned around and walked away.

He had to admire the way her hips and bottom moved while she walked. Just as she was about to disappear from his sight, she turned around and remarked "By the way, don't call your potential shag mates m'dear. It's a real turn-off." Then turned around and walked away.

"Shit." He had a hard-on. "That's one hell of a girl." "Anyways, ok, think of Snivellus doing the deed… Eeeewww!"

"Um, why would you want to think of Snape procreating? Yuck!"

"Moony! I want chocolate! I just met this hot babe! I want chocolate! She's super smart and witty! Why haven't I seen her before? I want chocolate! She's perfect! I want chocolate! She's hot, gorgeous, smart, witty, and rude! She's perfect! I want chocolate! I want CHOCOLATE!"

"Stop yelling you idiot! We'll get kicked out of the library!"

"And that'll be a bad thing, why exactly?"

"Anyways," Remus continued, as if he had not been interrupted "I didn't understand a single word you said! You met a girl? And you want chocolate?"

"Well, obviously you understood more than a word!" Sirius huffed.

"C'mon!"He jumped up and ran to the spot he had seen her, pulling Remus with him. "She's gone." His tone betraying his disappointment.

"It's okay widdle Padsie-Footie." Sirius growled.

"Seeing as I'm not going to get any work done, now that you're here," Sirius pouted.

"Please, I never want to see you make that grotesque face again. Anyway, loverboy, let's go to the dorm and you and Prongs can gripe and moan over your lost and unrequited loves."

"...HEY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's chapter two. I'm staying up late doing homework and I have a really stressful weekend coming up so I decided to get this up as soon as possible. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything… Except for the plot and maybe Marlene's personality….

The second time he saw her… well he was on a broomstick playing Quidditch. **WAS** being the key word. Upon seeing her, he yelled to James, "It's her!" and was promptly knocked off his broom by a Bludger he was **supposed **to hit.

He was falling, falling, falling, THUMP!

"OW!"

"Don't worry about me ladies! The great Sirius Black, sex god extraordinaire, is perfectly fine."

He heard a girl sigh in exasperation. Wait… exasperation? The ladies were supposed to sigh in satisfaction! In relief! Was he losing his touch?

"Of course Black, you just fell a hundred meters and you have to think with your… male genitalia." He heard a voice say.

"Hold still, you moron." A girl entered his sight.

"Oi, it's you! What's your name? I don't even know your name!" the girl (he didn't know what else to call her. Well, he could call her darling or honey or gorgeous, but he got the feeling she…wouldn't like that) murmured "Episkey" healing his broken nose, bruises, and scratches.

"Wingardium Leviosa" She levitated him up to the hospital wing. His head was pounding. The girl had told Madame Pomfrey what had happened and was about to leave, when he yelled "Wait! Wait" What's your name?"

The girl hesitated. Then, she smiled slightly, just barely, and said "Marlene. Marlene McKinnon." And then she left.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Then, he blacked out. No pun intended.

When he woke again, he had a pounding headache. He groaned. "Oi!"He heard someone yell. "He's awake!" Sirius pried his eyes open. The first thing he saw, was James Potter's face.

"Welcome back to the Land of the Living, mate. You missed dinner."

:Prongs, even if you're my best mate, I have no wish to wake up to the sight of that ugly mess of shit you call a face."

"Oi! Someone's touchy!"

He heard Remus say, "He's making snappy comments. He's fine."

"I just have a bloody headache." He sat up slowly. He felt something being pushed against his mouth.

"Drink this." He obliged and his headache faded away.

"What was that Prongs?"

James looked around to make sure Madame Pomfrey was nowhere near them. The he leaned in and whispered "Super-duper-extra-strong hangover, Marauders' formula. I reckon having a bloody bad hangover and being hit by a Bludger and falling a hundred or so meters feel the same, so I brought some."

He straightened and said "Speaking of which, we need to talk about your Quidditch performance. What the hell was that? Why didn't you see that Bludger coming?"

"I told you, I saw her!"

"Who? That girl from the library?"

"Yeah"

"Look mate, I get you like this girl,"

"Her name's Marlene. Marlene McKinnon."

"Whatever. But you can't let her interrupt your Quidditch performance. Look at me. I don't let my love for Lily…"

"Unrequited" grunted Sirius

"Hey! Lily will be mine, some day. Anyways, I don't let my love for Lily interrupt-"

All of a sudden, Remus cut in, "Did you say **Marlene McKinnon**?"


End file.
